Twisted into snake
by Blood Scarlet
Summary: Harry discovers many things after the battle of DoM He finds his world painful and fled.  Voldemort/Harry. Warnings inside


**Twisted into Snake**

**Hello Blood scarlet here! **

**This is: LVHP **

**Contains: Sex, hints of rape, Abuse, Dubles Ron and ginny bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story if I did Harry and Voldemort will be married :3**

**Enjoy! thoughts**

Pain. That was the only thought running through his body and mind. The numbing pain of the broken bones, Cuts, and bruises. He wonders why fate was so cruel to allow him to keep living this cruel life. Harry tripped over a gnarled root and his body skidded across the forest floor. I haunting howl spilled from his lips as a burning pain shocked his whole body. **What did I do? I'm so tired of this pain and my life. ** Harry curled his broken body into a ball wishing to vanish.

"Sirius" He choked out sobbing. Tears streamed down his muddy face. This year he had lost his beloved Godfather. Even if Harry barely knew him, he came to love that deviant man. It was his fault that he had died. If only he didn't listen to those cursed dream visions, Sirius might still be alive. Of course, he had to deal with Umbrage. That woman wore to much pink and needed to have _Crucio _casted on her for eternity. Though being captive to the centaurs who hated her with a passion was an okay retribution. Then there was the horrible betrayal he found out before he left school .

_Harry was walking up the steps to the Headmaster's office to talk to him about summer. He heard familiar voice talking in an almost violent manner. _

"_I nearly got killed by that selfish Potter! I can't take it anymore. If I have to listen to the Boy-who-cries-about-not-getting-enough-attention cry over Sirius I'm going to hex him into next week!" Ron huffed with rage._

"_Ron you will only have to put up with him for a few more years. Once Voldemort is dead you will be given 10,000 galleons and will have nothing else to do with our little weapon." Dumbledore said with the all knowing damned twinkle._

"_Good. My family needs it." Ron stated._

"_Professor I think we need to start slipping in a love potion in Harry's drink. He hasn't shown any interest in me and I've tried everything. I will be damned if I don't have at least one kid so I could inherit all of the Potter vaults." Ginny exclaimed. _

_ During her little tirade Harry notice Ron moving next to her and placing a hand on her ass and squeezed a little bit. Harry blanched and his heart tore at this news. He thought Ron actually cared for him as a friend, yet all he wanted was money. After all he did for them it was just a lie, a scheme made by Dumbledore. How much of his life was like this. His legs trembled and his lungs felt shaky. He slowly sneaked back down the stairs not before hearing one last thing._

"_Of course my dear. I believe once he comes back from this summer we will give him the potion. He would be desperate and broken and you can fix him up .Then the moment you are pregnant we can get rid of him. We don't want him going dark on us now. Now anything else you need to tell me about the weapon?"_

_ Tears flowed freely down his face and the moment he was in the corridor he ran to the room of requirement and cried his heart out._

~~~~~~~Time Skip to leaving the train~~~~~~~~

_Harry walked off the train like a prisoner to his execution. He left through the portal without saying good bye to any of his so called friends. He looked around for any signs of his so called "LOVING" Uncle Vernon. When he saw him his heart stopped as he could hear bits of conversation between Vernon and Alastor Moody. The dread swelled into him as he figured out what he was saying. This summer was going to be hell. He knew it by that look his Uncle gave him. He saw it a few times, that look of lust and rage._

Harry was right about how this summer was going to be. He could still feel the knife carving the word freak all over his body deeper, deeper into the flesh. Deeper into his mind until Harry truly thought he was a freak. His body burned and screamed as he uncurled himself. Harry gasped with pain as his ass hurt from his uncle's kind and merciful punishment. With shaky legs he stood up and leaned onto one of the trees. He had to get farther away. Farther away from a world that wanted a little untrained boy to save them. Hell there are wizards stronger and better prepared than him but at the mention of Voldemort they look at a kid to save them.

"Some fucking wizarding world. I was just a baby. How could I have defeated the strongest dark lord that existed? I did nothing. I won't help them. It is not my problem. "

Harry grimaced and began to continue walking. It was half past midnight as far as he could tell. The tree tops of the forest covered most of the sky. He had escaped not two hours ago. He will never go back there. He would live the rest of his life without magic if he had to. Harry would not save such a pathetic wizarding world. He was gonna look after himself and no one else. With each step pain and determination filled him. He had no idea where he was going but to him I didn't matter. At this moment he was free!

His body felt heavier as time went by. Soon a dusty light began to peek into the leafy forest. He must have walked all night. He laughed slightly. He had become numb to the pain. His eyes began to droop as he continued. Harry stumbled, his feet tripping over a rock. His body hit the hard ground and he lay there. His eyes closed and he fell into an uncomfortable deep sleep. Harry was unaware of the light his body irradiated or the fact that all the sounds of the animals in the forest went quiet. As if the world itself holds its breath as the glow of magic enveloped him. His body shrank to half his size and began to thin. His hair receded into his scalp and his limbs merged together into one whole mass. His body sprouted scales and changed into a snake. There he slept unaware of what Magic has done to him. For magic wept at his behalf and granted him the ability to escape the pain.

Albus Dumbledore's Office 

Strange trinkets and baubles in Dumbledore's whirled around frantically, making strange loud obnoxious noises. Yet one in particular caught Dumbledore's gaze. I trinket that looked like a mini globe inside a crystal ball cracked and gave out a chilling scream. Albus's eyes widened and stared at it for a moment. **Impossible. The wards couldn't have fallen. That would mean harry wasn't there for the whole three weeks for them to renew themselves. I'll just send Severus. I have more important matters to attend to than find out what the blazes that brat has done now.**With a wave of his hand Dumbledore banished the trinket and silenced the others. He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. He kneeled before the fire place and through in some floo powder and shouted out Severus office.

**Cliff hangerish. I was lazy. I'll post more hopefully. Review. Do not flame!**


End file.
